Les Deux Papas et la Maman
by lagentillefan
Summary: Quand les Anciens s'en mêlent...


**LES DEUX PAPAS ET LA MAMAN**

L'exploration complète de la cité d'Atlantis n'allait pas se faire en un jour : tous les membres de l'expédition le savaient. C'est pourquoi chaque jour, des équipes de deux exploraient et découvraient de nouvelles sections et des nouvelles salles de la cité. Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et le Dr Rodney McKay étaient une de ces équipes ce jour-là. Chacun était équipé d'une arme, d'une lampe et d'un détecteur de signes vitaux car chaque exploration de nouvelles sections de la cité avait son lot de risques(1). C'est pourquoi ils avançaient lentement avec prudence. Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient trouvé que des salles vides, qui pourraient servir de lieux d'habitation. Ils tombèrent enfin sur une pièce digne d'intérêt : elle était divisée en deux parties : la partie du fond possédait une sorte de socle sur lequel était posé ou fixé un cône lisse et translucide dans lequel on pouvait voir une boule qui semblait être en suspension. Autour de ce socle, il y avait un cercle d'environ dix mètres de diamètre qui semblait gravé sur le sol. La deuxième partie de la salle comprenait quatre lits en forme de vague et une espèce de console, qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Il y avait diverses inscriptions ici et là mais la console était surmontée d'un écran donc il était fort possible que la fonction de cette salle y soit expliquée mais certainement dans la langue des Anciens. Sheppard activa donc sa radio.

**John :** Dr Weir, nous avons besoin de vous ici.

**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Pas de problème. Quelle section ?

**John :** Heu…Zone sud, section G-18.

**McKay :** Et faites venir aussi Beckett.

**John :** Pourquoi ?

**McKay**_(montrant les lits) _ça me semble plus médical que technologique.

**John**_(observant attentivement la salle) _En effet…Elizabeth, vous avez entendu ?

**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Oui. Je suis en chemin et Carson arrivera un peu plus tard. Il doit finir d'examiner un patient.

**John :** On ne bouge pas.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsque Elizabeth arriva enfin dans la salle, Rodney et John semblaient particulièrement intéressés par le socle surmonté par le mystérieux cône. Elle posa son ordinateur et ses diverses notes sur un des étranges lits et s'approcha des deux hommes tout doucement.

**Elizabeth :** Alors, vous avez du nouveau ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à cette apparition soudaine.

**McKay**_(la main posée sur le cœur) _Ha, Elizabeth, c'est vous…Vous m'avez fait peur.

**Elizabeth**_(levant un sourcil, taquine) _Je suis si effrayante ?

**McKay et John :** Oh non !

Elizabeth sourit en voyant ses deux amis rougir de leur réaction sincère mais excessive. Tous les trois se trouvaient à l'intérieur du cercle gravé quand le docteur Carson Beckett arriva enfin avec tout son barda, essoufflé. Sans y prendre garde, il s'appuya sur la console, son gène ancien l'activa et il poussa accidentellement un bouton avec son coude. Rodney, Elizabeth et John entendirent soudain un grondement, se retournèrent et virent un Carson paniqué. McKay attaqua immédiatement.

**McKay :** Carson, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Carson**_(totalement paniqué) _Je l'ignore !

Tout à coup, le cercle se mit à monter rapidement : ce n'était pas une gravure mais une paroi mobile ! John, Elizabeth et Rodney n'eurent pas le temps de sortir et Carson n'osait plus toucher un autre élément de la pièce au cas où il ferait empirer les choses.

Nos trois amis se retrouvèrent donc coincés lorsque le cône émit une forte lumière blanche très pure. Rodney et John prirent chacun une main d'Elizabeth et la protégèrent en la couvrant de leurs corps. Peu à peu, deux sortes de tentacules lumineux sortirent du cône. Soudain, celui de droite s'enfonça dans John, sans le transpercer. Le colonel se retrouva donc face à la machine, se mit à flotter et sembla s'endormir. Le deuxième tentacule fit de même avec McKay et donna le même résultat que sur le militaire. Les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas lâché les mains d'Elizabeth, qui ne put se dégager de leur forte poigne. Elle observa, effrayée, les deux hommes endormis et flottant et vit soudain un étrange fluide blanchâtre sortir de leurs corps, circuler le long des tentacules, se concentrer et se mélanger dans la boule présente dans le cône. Puis un troisième flux lumineux apparut et entra en Elizabeth. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle entendit Carson les appeler en frappant la paroi. Puis ce fut le noir total.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était dans ses quartiers, dans son lit. Elle était nue sous ses couvertures mais cela ne l'intrigua pas. Sa raison savait que c'était anormal mais cela fut vite oublié. En fait, quelque chose semblait pousser son esprit à trouver cette situation normale.

Une lumière brève éclaira sa chambre et Elizabeth sentit une présence. Elle se tourna et trouva John, nu lui aussi, à ses côtés, dans son lit. Mais étrangement, cela lui sembla le plus normal du monde.

John lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, celui qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes de la cité et bien d'autres, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce vrai premier baiser entre eux était fougueux et passionné. A bout de souffle, il se détacha des lèvres d'Elizabeth, lui sourit et commença à explorer le corps de la jeune femme avec force caresses et baisers. Elle gémissait et frissonnait de plaisir mais quelque chose l'intrigua : le silence. Jamais la cité n'avait été aussi silencieuse. Mais cette pensée lui fut retirée et Elizabeth ne pensait plus qu'aux mains et aux lèvres de John qui traçaient des sillons brûlants sur son corps. Pendant sa douce exploration, John remarqua qu'Elizabeth avait une tache de naissance en forme d'étoile sur le bas du ventre. Il sourit et voulut plaisanter sur ce sujet mails il ne put parler. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Elizabeth et ce qui allait arriver après ces préliminaires, c'est tout. Il remonta au niveau du visage d'Elizabeth, tout en continuant à la caresser, et l'embrassa. Puis il entra enfin en elle. Seuls leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements du plaisir partagé se faisaient entendre. Tous deux transpiraient et John était toujours maître de la situation. Tout en se mouvant en Elizabeth, il la regardait avec amour et embrassait chaque partie de son visage puis il reprit ses lèvres avec fougue, la serrant contre lui. Elizabeth se serrait contre John, ressentant un bonheur inconnu pour elle jusque là et au sommet de l'extase, elle lui griffa les omoplates, laissant des marques sanglantes, mais peu profondes. Tous deux étaient épuisés et en sueur.

Ils étaient couchés côte à côte et se souriaient tendrement l'un l'autre. Puis Elizabeth ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de se remettre de cette expérience. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, John avait disparu.

**ooOOoo**

Carson avait appelé Zelenka en urgence mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le mystérieux système : la console empêchait toutes manipulations. Le Tchèque et son équipe faisaient toutes sortes de calculs et essayaient de traduire les inscriptions gravées sur les murs. Le médecin écossais se sentait terriblement coupable mais Zelenka se voulait rassurant.

**Zelenka :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carson. Ils vont bien.

**Carson**_(inquiet, à la limite de l'hystérie) _Comment le savoir ? Les Anciens nous ont déjà laissé un laboratoire de virologie. Allez savoir ce que c'est que cette pièce._(furieux contre lui-même)_ Et tout ça à cause de mon maudit gène ! Et si j'avais regardé où je m'étais posé aussi. Et si…

**Zelenka**_(l'interrompant) _Ecoutez Carson : Rodney ou le colonel Sheppard aurait pu eux aussi activer cet engin. Vous accuser ne fera pas avancer les choses. Vous connaissez le langage des Anciens, n'est-ce pas ?

**Carson**_(se calmant) _Heu…oui. J'ai travaillé avec le Dr Weir sur beaucoup de renseignements médicaux. Nous traduisions tous les deux…

**Zelenka :** Et vous continuerez. Alors, allez aider mon équipe pour traduire ces inscriptions_(lui montrant les murs)_. Vous nous serez plus utile que complètement paniqué.

Le Tchèque fit un sourire rassurant à l'Ecossais.

**Carson**_(souriant tristement) _C'est vrai…_(avec un ton sombre)_Mais si…

**Zelenka**_(avec un ton autoritaire) _Ne pensez pas à ça, bossez !

Radek était vraiment un véritable ami : pour Carson, pour Rodney, pour Elizabeth et pour John. Il n'était pas particulièrement connu pour son optimisme, mais c'était un homme loyal qui n'abandonnait pas ses amis. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer !

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux quand la lumière réapparut et disparut aussi vite que tout à l'heure. Elle aurait juré pourtant n'avoir fermé ses paupières que quelques secondes. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle était encore nue et elle sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit…Rodney ! Cette situation aurait dû la surprendre et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Elizabeth découvrit une nouvelle facette du scientifique canadien : contrairement à John, qui était fougueux et entreprenant, Rodney se montrait timide et hésitant. Elizabeth prit alors les choses en main. Elle encouragea l'astrophysicien en se rapprochant de lui et en caressant avec légèreté son torse. Cela décida Rodney qui prit tendrement le visage d'Elizabeth entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Ce premier baiser avec le Canadien était doux et incertain puis il fut plus sûr et passionné. Elizabeth faisait courir ses mains sur tout le corps de Rodney, qui frissonna de désir. Il embrassa alors le front, les paupières, les pommettes de la jeune femme puis il reprit sa bouche encore plus passionnément que précédemment. Il mit ensuite Elizabeth sur le ventre et commença à embrasser sa nuque tandis que sa main caressait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elizabeth soupira de plaisir. Puis Rodney embrassa son dos et remarqua avec amusement un joli tatouage chinois, qui signifiait chance, au creux de ses reins. Il l'embrassa puis continua son petit manège et finit par la remettre sur le dos pour continuer sa tendre exploration. Mais Elizabeth ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle le plaqua sur le lit et se mit sur lui. Il se redressa pour être au niveau de son visage aimé et l'embrassa encore. Rodney semblait avide des lèvres d'Elizabeth. Ivre de désir, celle-ci le fit pénétrer en elle et elle poussa un petit gémissement. Puis ils commencèrent à bouger en douceur et soupirèrent de plaisir et d'extase. Rodney ne cessait d'embrasser Elizabeth. Il caressait son dos, sa taille, ses hanches et ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux bruns-auburn d'Elizabeth. Alors que l'orgasme allait bientôt se faire sentir pour l'un et l'autre, Elizabeth mit son visage dans le cou de Rodney et se mit à lui faire un superbe suçon au niveau de la veine où on pouvait sentir les battements du cœur. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la jouissance ultime, Rodney serrait Elizabeth avec passion, la tête posée sur sa poitrine tandis qu'après qu'elle ait crié de plaisir, elle lui fit lever la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils finirent par se coucher côte à côte, vidés de leur force, et se regardèrent avec tendresse. Puis Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour savourer ce nouveau moment de bonheur. Elle les rouvrit brusquement et regarda autour d'elle : comme John, Rodney avait disparu.

Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'endormit.

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett examinait avec une immense attention ses trois nouveaux patients. Ils semblaient être en bonne santé.

L'Ecossais avait vraiment eu peur en les voyant tous les trois couchés au sol car il les avait crus morts ! Il avait été rapidement rassuré quand il avait vu la poitrine du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se soulever : ils étaient vivants. Quand l'équipe les avait découverts, John et Rodney tenaient toujours Elizabeth par la main et leurs têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Il y avait aussi une étrange expression de bonheur ou de satisfaction sur leurs visages mais cela n'avait guère intéressé Carson : il les savait vivants et il en avait été soulagé.

Il fut décidé que personne possédant le gène des Anciens ne devait approcher la machine. Les documents médicaux seraient transférés sur l'ordinateur du médecin écossais et les inscriptions à traduire sur celui du Dr Weir.

John fut le premier à se réveiller suivi de près par McKay. Carson nota que tous deux avaient une expression de profonde interrogation sur le visage. Quelque chose semblait les tracasser.

**Carson :** ça va ?

**John**_(hésitant) _Heu…Oui, oui…

**Carson :** Rodney ?

**McKay :** Oui…Oui.

**John :** Et Elizabeth ?

**Carson :** Elle va bien. Elle dort.

**John**_(embarrassé) _Où nous avez-vous trouvé ?

**Carson**_(surpris par la question) _Heu…Dans la salle de la section G-18, près du socle, pourquoi ?

**John**_(évasif) _Pour rien…

McKay regarda le colonel d'un air perplexe. Quant à Carson, il s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans le local mobile.

John avait fait le plus étrange mais aussi le plus agréable des rêves…Mais était-ce bien un rêve ? Il sentait encore les contrecoups de ce qui s'était produit avec Elizabeth dans son rêve. De plus, une douleur le lançait dans le dos. Carson remarqua son mouvement de souffrance.

**Carson :** Vous vous êtes blessé ?

**John :** Je ne sais pas. Possible.

**Carson :** Enlevez votre chemise, je vais regarder.

Alors que John s'exécutait, Elizabeth se réveilla enfin. Elle regarda autour d'elle : l'infirmerie. Elle vérifia si elle était décente : oui, elle avait sa tenue d'exploration. Elle soupira, soulagée. Quelle rêve incroyable ! Mais qu'avait fait cette machine dans son esprit ? Une reconstitution de ses fantasmes secrets ? Impossible, pas avec Rodney…enfin pas consciemment du moins. Elle vit d'ailleurs le dos du Canadien mais n'osa pas l'interpeller : ce rêve l'avait vraiment embarrassée et elle craignait de rougir devant l'astrophysicien. Elle entendit alors Carson qui examinait le dos du colonel Sheppard.

**Carson :** Vous avez de belles griffures dans le dos.

**John**_(interloqué) _Quoi ?_(toussotant légèrement)_Combien ?

**Carson**_(étonné par la question) _Heu…Huit. Quatre sur chaque omoplate._(voulant plaisanter)_Vous avez fait des folies ?

**John**_(gêné) _On dirait oui…

**Carson**_(interrogatif) _Hein ?

**John :** Non, j'ai dû me cogner à la paroi. Il y avait peut-être des irrégularités…

**Carson**_(lui passant un désinfectant) _ça ressemble pourtant à des griffures humaines…

**John**_(avec un ton véhément) _Impossible !

Carson ne dit plus rien et continua de soigner le colonel.

Le visage d'Elizabeth avait changé de couleur : comment ça des griffures ? Impossible. Elle continuait encore de s'interroger quand le Dr Beckett vint s'occuper de McKay.

**Carson : **Rodney, votre veste et votre chemise.

**McKay**_(semblant être ailleurs) _Heu…oui.

Rodney était profondément perplexe : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Très agréable par ailleurs mais fortement impossible. Elizabeth ne pouvait pas le…l'apprécier à ce point. Et lui, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne pouvait espérer que cela soit réel. Oui, c'était juste un rêve, point. Lorsqu'il retira sa chemise, Carson émit un sifflement admiratif.

**Carson**_(impressionné) _Et bien !

**McKay**_(agacé) _Quoi ?

**Carson**_(souriant malicieusement) _Quelle est la conquête qui vous a laissé un tel souvenir ?

**McKay**_(intrigué) _Quel souvenir ?

**Carson**_(souriant toujours) _Ce magnifique suçon.

**McKay**_(surpris et suffoquant presque) _Quoi ?

Il prit un des miroirs posés sur la table de chevet et vérifia l'endroit où Elizabeth lui avait fait un suçon dans son rêve : il était là. Rodney ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et revérifia. Le suçon était toujours là. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve…mais Carson avait affirmé les avoir retrouvés dans la salle.

**McKay**_(hésitant) _Quand vous nous avez trouvés, j'étais…habillé ?

**Carson**_(regardant fixement son ami) _Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Rodney ?

**McKay**_(légèrement déstabilisé) _Heu…oui, oui.

**Carson**_(reprenant la conversation d'un ton coquin) _Alors, qui est-ce ?

**McKay**_(sèchement) _Personne. J'ai dû me cogner.

Carson fit soudain un étrange rapprochement.

**Carson**_(murmurant) _Vous sortez avec le colonel Sheppard ?

Là, Rodney devint livide tandis que John, qui avait entendu la supposition saugrenue du médecin écossais, prit une expression de fureur sombre. Quant à Elizabeth, malgré son malaise, elle se retint de rire pour éviter de signaler son réveil.

**McKay**_(hurlant) _Vous êtes malade ! Non !

**John**_(froidement) _Beckett, vous refaites une autre supposition de ce genre et je peux vous assurer que votre gène ne sera pas votre seul problème…

**Carson**_(déglutissant) _Désolé…

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth était atterrée. Un suçon ! Le suçon qu'elle avait fait à Rodney avant de…Elle avait donc couché avec les deux hommes ! Quoique que ce terme n'était pas vraiment approprié…Ils avaient fait l'amour, ce n'était pas que du sexe ! Elle reprit le cours de ses pensées. D'après Carson, ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle ! Elle n'arriverait plus à regarder John et Rodney en face ou dans les yeux pendant un moment. Toutefois, elle décida de signaler son réveil, sans regarder ses deux amis, qui furent ses deux merveilleux amants.

**Elizabeth :** Carson ?

**Carson**_(se retournant, visiblement soulagé) _Dr Weir ! Vous allez bien ?

**Elizabeth**_(rassurante)_ ****Oui, tout va bien.

Elle vit Rodney rougir comme une pivoine et John détourner le regard, embarrassé. Ils devaient savoir ou du moins s'en doutaient-ils. Mais elle fit semblant de rien. Ce n'était qu'une supposition et elle ne voulait pas paniquer les deux hommes. Elle voulait garder leur relation amicale franche et sincère.

**Carson :** Je vais vous faire une prise de sang. Vous êtes restée inconsciente plus longtemps que nos deux Don Juan_(il eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Rodney)_.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissante) _Pas de problème. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans ce local ?

**Carson :** Environ deux heures.

« Deux heures…Une heure chacun…Belle endurance et quelles performances, messieurs », pensa Elizabeth en souriant tendrement. Elle ressentait encore les émotions et les sensations agréables provoquées par les deux hommes auparavant ainsi que la douce chaleur au fond de son être.

**Elizabeth :** Vous avez découvert la fonction de cette salle ?

**Carson :** Non, pas encore. On vous a transféré des textes à traduire sur votre ordinateur. A nous deux, nous trouverons sans doute son utilité médicale.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant avec assurance) _Oui.

**Carson**_(continuant de s'occuper d'Elizabeth et s'adressant à ses deux autres patients) _Quant aux deux tombeurs de ces dames, vous pouvez y aller.

**John et McKay :** Merci.

John partit en soupirant et McKay en grommelant face à l'humour particulier de l'Ecossais. Beckett souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux de retrouver ses amis. Il finit enfin ses prélèvements sur le Dr Weir pour analyse et la laissa retourner à ses occupations.

**Carson :** Je vous enverrai les résultats de vos analyses rapidement.

**Elizabeth :** Bien. Merci, Carson.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Carson reprit un visage inquiet : il sentait bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?

**ooOOoo**

Après tous ces évènements étranges, John était épuisé. Après qu'il ait dîné, malgré l'invitation de Teyla pour un petit combat chose qu'il ne refusait jamais habituellement, il partit dans ses quartiers et s'endormit rapidement. Mais vers 2 heures du matin, il fut réveillé par un appel intérieur. Il se leva et partit en courant en direction du mess. Il chercha quelque chose dans les stocks de vivres et trouva enfin son bonheur. Il mit les objets de son désir dans un bol et repartit en courant. Il se dirigeait droit vers la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il était conscient mais ne dirigeait pas complètement son corps : quelque chose le poussait à amener son bol à Elizabeth, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Arrivé au seuil de la chambre du Dr Weir, il percuta quelqu'un. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à terre mais ils rattrapèrent de justesse leurs récipients contenant les fruits qu'ils portaient. John regarda sur qui il s'était cogné. McKay ! Et il était en caleçon, comme lui, sauf qu'il portait plutôt un boxer.

**McKay :** Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**John :** Je peux vous poser la même question.

**McKay :** Heu…J'ai été appelé.

**John :** Vous aussi ?

**McKay :** Ha, parce que vous avez été…

**John :** Oui.

**McKay :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

**John :** Je l'ignore mais Elizabeth veut ça_(lui montrant son bol)_.

**McKay :** Je sais, j'ai la même chose_(lui montrant)_ mais j'ai amené un petit plus.

La force les poussa alors à se lever et à frapper à la porte d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci était parfaitement réveillée et ouvrit.

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée, gênée et rougissante) _John ? Rodney ?

**John et McKay**_(parfaitement synchrone) _Vous m'avez réclamé ça.

Chacun lui tendit son bol : les deux récipients étaient pleins de fraises. Poussée par une sorte de besoin vital, Elizabeth les prit avidement.

**McKay**_(souriant) _Je vous ai amené quelque chose qui pourrait donner un petit plus.

Il lui tendit une bombe de crème chantilly. Elizabeth lui prit des mains et les invita à entrer. Elle commença à manger avec délectation les fraises, avec un peu de chantilly, apportées par les deux hommes. Quand elle fut enfin repue, elle fut embarrassée par la situation : non seulement les deux hommes étaient en petite tenue mais elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette en soie. Elle vit aussi les marques qu'elle leur avait laissées et rougit encore plus.

John et Rodney, eux aussi, se rendirent compte de la bizarrerie de la situation et cherchèrent un moyen de se couvrir un peu plus. Ils décidèrent de partir.

**McKay**_(gêné) _Désolé, Elizabeth, nous allons vous laisser. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

**John :** Oui, moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(toujours rouge) _Bonne nuit, messieurs et merci pour les fraises.

**John :** De rien.

**McKay :** Je vous en prie.

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'une Elizabeth très embarrassée mais aussi très intriguée : qu'avait fait cet engin ? Pour les deux hommes, chacun partit dans la direction de ses appartements. Chacun de leur côté, ils décidèrent la même chose : il fallait qu'ils vérifient quelque chose pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ainsi demain, ils sauraient.

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Rodney McKay était bien connu pour ça : il détestait les questions sans réponse et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception ! Il fonçait vers le bureau du Dr Weir. Il voulait savoir s'il avait rêvé et, parmi les sensations exquises et les émotions agréables qu'il avait ressenties dans ce rêve, il avait remarqué un détail. Le détail qui pourrait éclaircir ses interrogations : le tatouage. Il devait être rapide avant de se prendre une gifle car il ne comptait pas demander la permission d'Elizabeth car il voyait bien que quelque chose la gênait et il se doutait un peu de ce que c'était. Mais il devait avoir la preuve. Il entra enfin comme une bombe dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(surprise) _Rodney ?

Il fonça droit sur elle, la fit pivoter et souleva son T-shirt.

**Elizabeth**_(immobilisée et paniquée) _Rodney !

Il prit le haut de son pantalon et l'abaissa au niveau des reins. Ses yeux se dilatèrent de stupeur : il était là. Le tatouage ! Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, il existait vraiment. Il avait donc vraiment fait l'amour avec Elizabeth. Il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle, visiblement choqué. Elizabeth se retourna, en pleurs. Quand McKay vit son visage terrifié, il se détesta et fit demi-tour en poussant un cri de rage. Mais Elizabeth lui saisit le bras.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**McKay**_(se retournant, troublé) _Elizabeth, je…je m'excuse, je devais vérifier…

**Elizabeth :** Quoi, Rodney ?

**McKay**_(continuant sa litanie) _S'il existait, si je l'avais rêvé mais non, il…

**Elizabeth**_(se faisant plus pressante) _Rodney, de quoi parlez-vous ?

**McKay :** De votre tatouage !

Elizabeth fut frappée de mutisme. Et voir Rodney si bouleversé lui faisait mal. Ça ne ressemblait pas au scientifique canadien.

**McKay :** Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je…Nous…nous avons…

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton doux et rassurant) _Oui, je sais, Rodney…

**McKay :** Vous saviez, mais…

**Elizabeth**_(plaisantant) _Avec la marque que je vous ai laissée, ça aurait été étonnant que je doute de ce que nous avions fait tous les deux.

**McKay**_(portant sa main à son cou et souriant pauvrement) _Elizabeth…Je…

**Elizabeth**_(l'interrompant) _Ne vous sentez pas coupable, nous étions consentants. Mais je pense que nous avons été aidés.

**McKay :** Par la machine ?

**Elizabeth :** C'est mon hypothèse. Vous devriez y travailler avec les autres. Nous n'avons pas fini de traduire les textes avec Carson.

Voyant que Rodney était encore troublé, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main caressante sur la joue. McKay frissonna à ce contact et se souvint des caresses et autres baisers donnés par Elizabeth lors de leur étreinte.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant tendrement) _Tout va bien, Rodney. Allez-y et ne vous inquiétez pas.

**McKay**_(se délectant de la main d'Elizabeth posée sur sa joue) _D'accord…

Il quitta le bureau du Dr Weir pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Il ressentait encore les émotions qu'il avait vécues avec Elizabeth lors de ce moment intime et son corps était friand de chaque caresse, chaque toucher d'Elizabeth. Il sentait encore de la chaleur aux endroits où Elizabeth l'avait touché ou embrassé. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser encore mais il savait que cela ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais. Il décida donc de se concentrer uniquement sur l'analyse de cet engin.

**ooOOoo**

Si Rodney s'interrogeait déjà autant, Elizabeth se doutait qu'il en serait de même pour John. Et en effet, lui aussi débarqua sans cérémonie dans son bureau.

**Elizabeth :** John.

**John :** Elizabeth…Vous permettez?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et se dirigea droit sur elle. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on lui souleva le T-shirt puis on tira l'élastique de son pantalon et John vit ce qu'il cherchait : la tache de naissance en forme d'étoile. Il remit les vêtements d'Elizabeth en ordre et enchaîna :

**John :** Bon, trois choses. La première : nous avons manifestement fait l'amour…

**Elizabeth**_(gênée par la franchise directe de John) _Heu…oui…

**John**_(souriant) _Deuxième chose : je voulais dire quelque chose à ce…moment-là mais impossible de parler.

**Elizabeth :** Ho ? Que vouliez-vous dire ?

**John**_(malicieux) _Votre tache de naissance vous prédestinait à voyager dans les étoiles.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _En effet. Et la troisième chose ?

**John**_(taquin) _Vous faites mal quand vous griffez.

**Elizabeth**_(embarrassée) _Heu…Désolée.

**John :** Maintenant, je veux des explications.

**Elizabeth :** Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous en donner pour le moment. Je l'ignore moi-même. Tout ce que je sais c'est que notre…heu…rapport a été stimulé, poussé par la machine. Et que ce n'était pas totalement réel.

**John :** Je m'en doutais un peu de ça. Nous n'avions pas bougé et nous étions habillés. Bref, pas de grands progrès sur la question, quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** Navrée. Tout le monde travaille dessus…

**John :** Appelez-moi quand vous en saurez plus.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Pas de problème.

John partit et Elizabeth fut soulagée : le militaire prenait mieux la chose que McKay. Le seul hic, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne savait pour l'autre…ou peut-être préféraient-ils l'ignorer ? Sur ce, elle se rendit dans la salle de contrôle pour préparer le départ des différentes équipes d'exploration planétaire.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney sentit encore cet appel intérieur : une urgence. Il était entrain de travailler avec Zelenka sur la machine mais il abandonna le tout à cet appel. Elizabeth. Elle avait besoin de lui ! Il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru. Il arriva enfin au centre de contrôle et vit la pâleur extrême du visage du Dr Weir. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva en même temps que Sheppard, sans doute appelé lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour rattraper Elizabeth qui était entrain de s'écrouler.

**John et McKay**_(à leur radio, synchrone) _Une équipe médicale !

**Carson**_(voix off- paniqué) _Où ?

**John et McKay**_(toujours synchrone) _Dans la salle de contrôle ! C'est Elizabeth.

**Carson**_(voix off)_ J'arrive!

John et Rodney tenaient toujours Elizabeth contre eux et toute l'assemblée put voir l'inquiétude se dessiner sur leurs visages. Qu'arrivait-il au Dr Weir ?

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth se réveilla enfin. Elle était à l'infirmerie et elle voyait Carson qui avait son dossier médical entre les mains. Il semblait perplexe et embarrassé. Il finit par remarquer que sa patiente était réveillée et vint immédiatement vers elle.

**Carson :** Dr Weir. Comment vous sentez-vous?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…bien. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

**Carson :** Vous vous êtes évanouie. Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay m'ont appelé et ont veillé sur vous jusqu'à ce que je les expulse de mon infirmerie.

**Elizabeth**_(pouffant) _Pourquoi ?

**Carson**_(levant les yeux au ciel) _Comme d'habitude : à cause de leur comportement de gosses.

Elizabeth imagina la scène et se mit à rire. Décidément, ces deux hommes n'en rataient pas une : ils s'entendaient comme larron en foire mais ne cessait de s'asticoter et de se chamailler. A chaque fois, leur petit jeu mettait la patience de Carson à rude épreuve et il en résultait souvent la chose suivante : l'expulsion immédiate de l'infirmerie. Mais les derniers évènements n'avaient pas dû arranger les choses : ils devaient être encore plus protecteurs envers elle qu'avant. Puis une question surgit dans son esprit : pourquoi arrivaient-ils pile au moment où elle avait besoin de quelque chose ?

**Elizabeth :** Carson, vous avez avancé au sujet de la machine ?

**Carson :** Pas encore, non. Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** Je me demande si elle ne créait pas une sorte de lien psychique entre les personnes qu'elle touche…

**Carson**_(intéressé) _Comment ça ?

**Elizabeth :** Il semblerait que dès que j'ai une envie ou un besoin, John et Rodney rappliquent immédiatement auprès de moi pour me satisfaire.

**Carson :** C'est plausible. C'est arrivé souvent ?

**Elizabeth :** Pour le moment, deux fois. Aujourd'hui, quand je me suis sentie mal et cette nuit, quand je voulais manger des fraises._(souriant tendrement)_Rodney avait même apporté de la chantilly.

**Carson**_(pensif) _Des fraises…Bon, ça confirme mon diagnostique et mes analyses…

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Carson ?

**Carson**_(très embarrassé) _Je m'excuse par avance de cette question, Dr Weir, mais elle est importante.

**Elizabeth**_(fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète) _Allez-y…

**Carson**_(rouge et très gêné) _De quand datent vos derniers rapports sexuels ?

**Elizabeth**_(les yeux agrandis par la surprise) _Mes…Quoi ?

**Carson :** D'après vos symptômes et mes analyses que j'ai vérifiées trois fois, vous êtes enceinte…

**Elizabeth**_(suffocante) _Enc…enceinte ?

**Carson :** Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de connaître ces…détails pour évaluer l'âge du fœtus et la date de l'accouchement. Mais une simple échographie peut me permettre de les évaluer moi-même.

**Elizabeth :** Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis…

Elle s'interrompit soudain. Si, elle avait eu des rapports. Mais pas vraiment de façon conventionnelle et puis ce n'était pas complètement réel. Carson voyait qu'elle hésitait et il décida d'effectuer lui-même cette évaluation. Il fit amener un échographe, gardant l'identité de sa patiente secrète. Il entra dans la « chambre » d'Elizabeth, toujours muette de stupeur et plongée dans une intense réflexion.

Elle devait le dire à Carson. Cette satanée machine avait provoqué d'autres conséquences auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. Carson observa attentivement l'image sur son écran et prit des mesures.

**Carson :** Bon, d'après ce que je vois, vous êtes enceinte de 7 jours environ…

**Elizabeth :** Quoi ? Carson, c'est impossible !

**Carson**_(inquisiteur) _Pourquoi ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi la vérité, Elizabeth.

Et le Dr Weir finit par tout lui raconter. Au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, elle voyait passer diverses expressions sur le visage mobile de l'Ecossais : décomposition, consternation, culpabilité, intérêt et surprise. A la fin, il prit une grande inspiration.

**Carson :** Bon. Il faut vite savoir à quoi sert cette machine. J'ai un peu trop d'idées qui se bousculent dans la tête. Par contre, si ça ne fait que 2 jours et que vous êtes enceinte de 7 jours, je dois faire quelques calculs…en espérant que la proportion soit respectée…

**Elizabeth :** Evitez de l'ébruiter, s'il vous plaît…

**Carson**_(souriant) _Bien sûr. Mais cela sera visible rapidement. On est face à une grossesse accélérée tout de même.

**Elizabeth**_(pouffant) _En effet…

**Carson :** Est-ce que vous voulez le garder ?

**Elizabeth**_(choquée et répondant violemment) _Oui ! Carson, voyons…

**Carson :** Je devais poser la question. Aimeriez-vous savoir qui est le père ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. Il faudra l'avertir. Mais je veux attendre…Quand pouvons-nous effectuer ce test ?

**Carson :** Une seconde, je calcule…

Pendant que Carson calculait la durée de cette grossesse peu ordinaire, Elizabeth se demanda comment elle allait annoncer ça à l'un ou l'autre de ses amants « accidentels » et comment allait réagir le père ? Si c'était John, Elizabeth imaginait qu'il serait ravi : il adorait les enfants et il lui avait déjà parlé de son envie de fonder une famille une fois que la menace wraith sera éliminée. Ça serait sans doute une autre histoire avec Rodney mais le Canadien était imprévisible. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par la main de Carson posée sur son épaule.

**Carson :** Bon, d'après mes calculs, et en espérant que ça ne s'accélère pas d'ici là, vous accoucherez dans…_(regardant son carnet)_environ 77 jours.

**Elizabeth :** Deux mois et demi !

**Carson :** Heu…oui. Ça deviendra visible dans…24 jours.

**Elizabeth :** Caldwell va être ravi de me remplacer. Et pour le test de paternité ?

**Carson :** Grâce à la technologie des Anciens et l'évolution rapide de votre grossesse, je pourrai le faire la semaine prochaine.

**Elizabeth :** Bien.

**Carson :** Il faudra que vous veniez me voir chaque semaine. Et surtout, nourrissez-vous bien : vous mangez pour deux maintenant.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Merci de votre sollicitude, Carson.

**Carson :** Vous pouvez y aller. Et à la semaine prochaine.

**Elizabeth :** Oui._(réfléchissant soudain)_Mais au fait, pensez-vous que mon hypothèse du lien psychique reste encore plausible ?

**Carson :** Oui, je pense. Certainement un moyen d'assurer les besoins et les envies du fœtus et de sa mère. Une sorte de protection psychique.

**Elizabeth**_(plaisantant) _Comme s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment protecteurs…

**Carson**_(souriant à la plaisanterie) _C'est vrai. Bon, désolé Dr Weir mais j'ai d'autres patients. A bientôt !

**Elizabeth :** Désolée, Carson. Encore merci. A bientôt.

Elle partit et pensa à la petite vie qui grandissait en elle. Ce bébé serait le premier né d'Atlantis depuis leur arrivée. Et elle sentait qu'il serait extraordinaire et aimé. Plongée dans ses pensées bienveillantes, elle n'entendit pas Carson lui criait :

**Carson :** Et méfiez-vous des nausées !

**ooOOoo**

Rodney travaillait au centre de contrôle. Il essayait de dissimuler le suçon avec son col mais il vit les regards malicieux de certains membres de l'expédition. Et ces regards en disaient long : ils se demandaient qui était la femme qui avait pu faire une telle marque et surtout sur McKay. Quelle femme était capable de supporter l'irascibilité de l'astrophysicien canadien ?

Elizabeth arriva enfin, les yeux dans le vague et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rodney l'interrogea immédiatement sur sa santé.

**McKay :** Vous allez mieux, Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…oui, Rodney, ça va.

Vivement la semaine prochaine ! Elle pourra enfin avouer son état. Pour le moment, elle n'osait pas trop regarder le scientifique dans les yeux.

Quant à Rodney, il avait toujours cette image d'une Elizabeth tendre et offerte. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre ce moment privilégié au fond de sa mémoire. Soudain, il sentit encore un appel. John arriva au même moment et ils portèrent tous deux un récipient au niveau du visage d'Elizabeth.

**John et McKay**_(synchrone)_ Nausée!

Et en effet, Elizabeth eut un haut le cœur et vomit dans le récipient apporté par John. Puis cela lui reprit et elle vomit cette fois dans le haricot chipé à l'infirmerie par Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** Excusez-moi.

**John :** ça va ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. Ce doit être une indigestion de fraises.

Sheppard et McKay sourirent à cette plaisanterie. Elizabeth avait complètement oublié le problème des nausées et le coup de l'indigestion ne durerait pas longtemps. Vivement la semaine suivante pour pouvoir enfin éclaircir la situation…en espérant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne se rendraient compte de sa grossesse. Et comment l'annoncer au colonel Caldwell sans que celui-ci ne tente de s'approprier la direction de l'expédition. Enfin, bref. Elle y penserait plus tard car elle avait déjà deux anges gardiens à gérer. Mais au final, cette situation l'amusait d'un certain côté.

**ooOOoo**

Le jour J arriva enfin après de multiples péripéties : dès qu'Elizabeth ou le bébé avaient un problème, un besoin ou une envie, Elizabeth pouvait voir débouler John et Rodney. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi ils intervenaient dès qu'Elizabeth semblait avoir un souci. Elle leur parla de sa théorie du lien psychique en omettant le petit détail. Elle ne s'attarda pas non plus sur leur…moment d'intimité, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient qu'elle avait couché avec les deux…enfin plutôt fait l'amour. Elle préférait ce terme pour définir ce qui s'était passé entre eux car c'était ça : de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient donnés. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses et espérait secrètement que c'était la même chose pour les deux hommes de son cœur.

Le Dr Weir attendait patiemment le Dr Beckett, qui était entrain d'effectuer les analyses du test de paternité. Elle s'observa un peu et remarqua que son ventre s'était légèrement arrondi. Elle y posa une main tendre et caressante et sourit en pensant au futur bébé. Physiologiquement, d'après les calculs de Carson, elle devait être enceinte d'environ un mois et demi. En 14 jours. Enfin…Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était l'identité du père.

Elle vit le visage de Carson exprimer une immense surprise puis une intense perplexité. Il sembla revérifier ses résultats. Puis il se décida enfin et se dirigea vers Elizabeth, son dossier sous le bras.

**Elizabeth :** Alors ?

**Carson :** Heu…C'est assez inattendu…

**Elizabeth :** Comment ça ?

**Carson :** J'ai vérifié le test deux fois et il n'y a manifestement aucun doute…

**Elizabeth**_(impatiente) _Carson ! Crachez le morceau !

**Carson :** En fait, Rodney et John sont…les pères.

**Elizabeth**_(le souffle coupé) _Quoi ?

**Carson :** J'ai trouvé vos trois ADN.

**Elizabeth :** Mais…c'est impossible !

**Carson :** Et bien, avec la machine, si.

**Elizabeth :** La machine ?

**Carson :** Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais traduit mais la salle de la section G-18 est un laboratoire de gynécologie et d'obstétrique. Et notre mystérieux cône sert à effectuer des inséminations artificielles.

**Elizabeth :** Des insémi…

**Carson :** Oui. Je dois encore travailler dessus car il reste des zones floues. Bref, passons. Il faut que vous leur annonciez…

**Elizabeth :** Je sais.

**Carson :** Je les appelle.

**Elizabeth**_(paniquée) _Attendez !

**Carson :** On a attendu trop longtemps. Vous réfléchirez à la manière de leur dire le temps de leur arrivée.

Une telle autorité chez Carson envers le Dr Weir était vraiment fort rare mais Elizabeth était d'accord avec lui : il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonnes façons pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles. Elle acquiesça et Carson activa sa radio.

**Carson :** Colonel Sheppard ! Dr McKay! Vous êtes attendus à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

**John**_(voix off)_ J'arrive.

**McKay**_(voix off)_ Tout de suite.

Elizabeth réfléchissait toujours à la manière de leur annoncer sa grossesse et leur paternité imminente quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils furent immédiatement inquiets quand ils virent Elizabeth sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

**McKay**_(inquiet) _Elizabeth ?

**John**_(inquiet lui aussi) _Tout va bien ?

**Carson**_(soupirant, souriant et rassurant) _Oui, elle va bien, espèces de mères poules_(McKay lui jeta un regard noir) _! Elle doit vous dire quelque chose d'important.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay étaient de plus en plus intrigués. Que pouvait bien leur annoncer Elizabeth ? Ils se tournèrent vers elle, qui avait baissé les yeux et qui tripotait nerveusement sa couverture. Elle était rouge d'embarras et ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

**Elizabeth**_(les regardant à peine) _Heu…Je suis…heu…enceinte…

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les deux hommes étaient stupéfaits et regardèrent Carson pour confirmation.

**Carson**_(encourageant la jeune femme) _Continuez, il faut leur dire…

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton de reproche) _C'est facile pour vous !

**John**_(impatient) _Nous dire quoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(les regardant enfin) _Vous allez être pères.

**John et McKay**_(stupéfaits et se montrant du doigt) _Moi ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui.

**McKay**_(fronçant les sourcils) _Attendez, lequel ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant avec un air gêné) _Les deux.

John accusa le choc en la fixant du regard tandis que Rodney s'évanouit et s'écroula par terre.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**Carson :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça doit être le choc. Johnson_(infirmier1)_, venez m'aider.

**Johnson :** Tout de suite, docteur.

Quelques instants après, McKay se réveilla enfin et se redressa brusquement.

**Carson :** ça va, Rodney ?

**McKay :** Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

**Carson :** Rêver ? De quoi ?

**McKay :** De la maternité d'Elizabeth et de ma paternité.

**Carson :** Non.

**John :** En plus, c'est notre paternité._(à Elizabeth)_ Vous vous êtes bien gardée de nous le dire Elizabeth…Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu.

**McKay :** Moi aussi…Qui est le meilleur ?

**Elizabeth**_(choquée) _Rodney !

**McKay**_(souriant vaguement) _Je plaisantais…Juste une façon de remettre mes neurones en place…

**John :** Vos neurones ?

**McKay :** Léger court-circuit en apprenant ma future paternité…

Elizabeth riait. Tous deux avaient donc bien pris la nouvelle. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils savaient que chacun avait vécu une expérience similaire avec elle mais ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer.

**John :** ça explique les nausées…

**McKay : **…Et les envies !

**John :** Alors, il va arriver quand ?

**Carson :** Dans 65 jours, soit dans 2 mois et 3 jours environ.

**McKay :** Quoi ? Mais la conception_(il s'empourpra à ce mot)_…heu… ne date que de 15 jours à peu près !

**Carson :** En fait, la grossesse évolue beaucoup plus rapidement. Actuellement, Elizabeth est une femme enceinte d'un mois et demi. Je présume que c'est une des nombreuses fonctions de la machine.

**John :** La machine ?

Carson leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'engin et, pendant qu'il parlait, John et Rodney s'étaient installés de chaque côté d'Elizabeth. Une fois que Carson eut fini son exposé, John se leva.

**John :** Bon, nous devons prendre des dispositions.

**McKay :** Lesquels ?

**John :** Déjà, on va déménager. On va s'installer à côté des quartiers d'Elizabeth.

**McKay :** Excellente idée. Comme ça, on agira plus rapidement lors de ces « appels ».

**Carson :** Il faut aussi préparer une chambre pour l'enfant.

**McKay :** Les appartements d'Elizabeth sont grands donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

**John :** Il faudra faire quelques commandes à la Terre.

**McKay :** En effet. Avons-nous un autre point à résoudre ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui et pas le moindre : Caldwell.

**John :** Oh, non…

**McKay:** Misère…

**Carson: **Je vais m'en occuper.

**Elizabeth :** Quoi ?

**Carson :** J'ai quelques points à régler avec notre cher colonel et ce n'est pas parce que vous allez devenir mère que vous ne pourrez plus gérer la cité. Et puis vous n'êtes pas seule.

**John :** Tout à fait. Je prendrai mes responsabilités.

**McKay :** Moi aussi. On peut tout à fait faire un roulement pour la garde.

**Carson :** Sauf les premiers mois pour l'allaitement.

**McKay :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Elizabeth :** Comment l'annoncer aux autres ?

**John :** ça, on verra plus tard…En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

**McKay :** Au fait, quel sera son nom ?

**John :** Comment ça son nom ?

**McKay**_(acerbe) _Vous Sheppard, moi McKay et Elizabeth, c'est Weir. On lui donne les trois ? ça risque peut-être d'être un peu long…

**Elizabeth :** Il aura nos trois noms…

**McKay :** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** Je veux qu'il sache qui il est et qu'il fut conçu avec amour._(rougissant)_ C'est vrai, non ?

**John**_(embarrassé) _…Oui…

**McKay**_(aussi rouge que le T-shirt d'Elizabeth) _Oui.

**Carson**_(brisant l'atmosphère embarrassée) _A la bonne heure ! Alors, quand vous voudrez connaître le sexe du bébé, vous viendrez dans 30 jours, ça fait l'équivalent de 5 mois, d'après mes calculs.

**John :** Y a pas à dire, c'est une grossesse express.

**Elizabeth**_(plaisantant) _Ne vous plaignez pas, c'est moi qui aurai tous les désagréments.

**Carson :** Mais avec le lien qui vous relie, tout devrait bien se passer. Mais attention Elizabeth, je veux vous voir chaque semaine. Les visites seront plus rapprochées vers la fin de votre grossesse, d'accord ?

**Elizabeth**_(riant)_ Oui, docteur !

**Carson :** Allez, filez tous les trois. Vous avez des choses à faire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Caldwell, je m'en occupe.

**Elizabeth :** Merci, Carson.

Il vit alors partir les futurs parents et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ça va être une drôle de famille. Un papa militaire, décontracté et rebelle, un deuxième papa scientifique, sarcastique et avec un caractère de cochon et une maman diplomate, responsable et aimante. Mais une inquiétude planait encore dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter les futurs parents, car une naissance à venir est toujours un moment de joie et de bonheur, mais il espérait que sa crainte ne se vérifierait pas : si la grossesse était accélérée, ne serait-ce pas le cas pour la croissance de l'enfant une fois qu'il sera né ?

**ooOOoo**

Lorsque Elizabeth annonça sa grossesse, Teyla la félicita avec effusion tandis que Ronon la congratula avec plus de…retenue. Zelenka était très heureux pour elle et il fut le seul à poser la question qui tue : qui était le père ? Il avait été décidé de dire la stricte vérité si la question était posée. Elizabeth répondit donc sincèrement au Tchèque qui regarda, interloqué, Rodney et le colonel Sheppard. Le premier était rouge comme une tomate tandis que le deuxième regardait tout sauf Zelenka. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se replongea immédiatement dans l'étude et l'analyse de la machine trouvée dans la section G-18.

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Beckett était parti s'occuper du colonel Caldwell. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau du nouveau chef militaire d'Atlantis, qui sursauta à son arrivée. Il parut très contrarié de cette entrée peu conventionnelle.

**Caldwell**_(contrarié presque outré) _Beckett ! Non mais ça ne va pas !

**Carson :** Je vais très bien ! Je dois juste vous annoncer quelques nouvelles importantes.

**Caldwell**_(avec un ton froid) _Et cela justifie le fait que vous défonciez ma porte… ?

**Carson :** Heu…oui. Désolé.

**Caldwell :** Alors, et ces nouvelles ?

**Carson :** Oui. Le Dr Weir est enceinte.

**Caldwell**_(se levant de sa chaise) _Quoi !

**Carson :** Et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay sont les pères de son enfant.

**Caldwell**_(sous le choc, il retomba sur sa chaise) _Co…Comment ça les pères ?

**Carson :** C'est devenu possible grâce à l'engin se trouvant dans la section G-18. Demandez à Zelenka pour les détails plus techniques.

**Caldwell**_(suivant difficilement) _L'engin…En G-18…Zelenka…

**Carson :** Et sachez que le Dr Weir pourra tenir son rôle de leader et vous passera la main,_(soulignant chaque mot)_ bien sûr temporairement, dans 47 jours. Elle sera physiologiquement enceinte de 7 mois, donc elle sera au repos complet jusqu'à l'accouchement.

**Caldwell**_(les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction) _47 jours équivalent à 7 mois !

**Carson :** Oui. Disons que nous sommes face à une grossesse accélérée.

**Caldwell**_(très perplexe) _Ha…

**Carson**_(avec un sourire madré) _Vous avez tout compris et tout enregistré ?

**Caldwell**_(dérouté) _Heu…oui.

**Carson :** Bien. Au revoir.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un Caldwell choqué, perplexe et décontenancé.

**ooOOoo**

Pendant les semaines que dura la grossesse d'Elizabeth, il n'y eut aucun grand événement, excepté le déménagement de McKay et Sheppard. A part les bosses et autres hématomes de Rodney et John dus aux « appels » du fœtus pour lui et sa mère, Carson n'était pas débordé et la grossesse d'Elizabeth se déroulait bien. Ses deux hommes savaient toujours de quoi Elizabeth avait besoin mais ils en avaient marre de se percuter à chaque appel. Le seul que ces chocs amusaient, c'était Carson. Bien que cela lui donnait du travail en plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant ses deux amis arriver après un de leurs chocs, qui étaient souvent grotesques. Bien entendu, John et Rodney ne trouvaient pas ça drôle du tout.

Elizabeth ne voulut pas connaître le sexe du bébé, malgré l'insistance de Carson, et les deux futurs pères se plièrent à sa volonté. Mais cette décision provoqua une belle pagaille : les trois futurs parents n'arrivaient pas à se décider sur les prénoms. Chacun ayant un caractère fort, il était difficile pour eux de se mettre d'accord. Carson, exaspéré, avait fini par mettre bon ordre à tout ça car sa tête allait finir par exploser à force de les entendre se chamailler. Il fut d'ailleurs décidé que le médecin écossais serait le parrain du bébé et Teyla en serait la marraine. Ainsi se déroulait la vie sur Atlantis.

Durant les derniers jours de la grossesse d'Elizabeth, Carson avait interdit à la jeune femme toute activité trop épuisante. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais l'Ecossais savait se montrer très persuasif. Elle avait donc fini par obéir bon gré mal gré.

John et Rodney furent les premiers à savoir. Ils abandonnèrent leur activité respective et rejoignirent Elizabeth à la vitesse de l'éclair. Celle-ci fut surprise de les voir débarquer. Elle n'avait aucune envie et elle se sentait bien. Chacun la prit par un bras et ils la firent se lever.

**John :** Allez, Elizabeth, debout.

**McKay:** C'est le moment.

**Elizabeth**_(contrariée) _Mais à quoi jouez-vous tous les deux ?

**John :** On doit vous amener à Carson.

**McKay :** L'accouchement est proche.

**Elizabeth**_(protestant) _Mais non, enfin ! Je le saurais quand même.

Et c'est là qu'elle sentit la première contraction. Et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

**McKay :** Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? J'ai toujours raison.

**John :** Nous avions raison. Allez, hop, direction l'infirmerie.

**McKay**_(à sa radio) _Carson, préparez l'infirmerie pour un accouchement.

**Carson**_(voix off) _Tout de suite.

Rodney et John transportèrent Elizabeth jusqu'à l'infirmerie et passèrent le relais aux infirmières, qui la couchèrent dans un des lits. Tout avait été préparé : couveuse et matériel d'obstétrique. Carson était prêt et deux infirmières l'assistaient. Après s'être habillés en conséquence, John et Rodney rejoignirent Elizabeth pour la soutenir.

**Carson :** Allez, Elizabeth, la dilatation est à 10 centimètres. Vous pouvez pousser._(souriant à McKay)_ Quant à vous, Rodney, si vous vous évanouissez, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous. Je serai bien occupé, je pense.

**McKay :** Très drôle…

**Carson :** Merci._(revenant à Elizabeth)_Poussez, Elizabeth !

Et Elizabeth poussait, criait, soufflait, souffrait. John et Rodney lui tenaient chacun une main. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait de parler. Le stress, sans doute.

**Elizabeth**_(semblant très en colère et avec une voix déformée par la souffrance) _Rodney, fermez-la ! C'est moi qui accouche !

**McKay**_(regardant Carson en souriant) _Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir sa tête tourner à 360 degrés ?

**John**_(exaspéré) _Excellente idée de faire référence à L'Exorciste, McKay. Très délicat.

Elizabeth, très énervée, les prit tous les deux par le col de leur blouse, leur cognant presque la tête l'une contre l'autre.

**Elizabeth**_(toujours avec la voix déformée par la douleur) _Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour une fois !

**John :** Finalement, McKay, vous aviez raison. Elle doit être possédée.

**Carson**_(outré) _Colonel ! Soyez un peu sérieux ! Bon, et vous Elizabeth, poussez !

Elle continua de pousser. Elle était de plus en plus épuisée et ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter : son enfant devait naître ! Après de multiples efforts, elle entendit enfin les pleurs contrariés du bébé.

**Carson :** Félicitation ! C'est une fille !

Lorsque Carson lui amena l'enfant gigotant dans ses bras, Elizabeth eut un sourire lumineux. Elle regarda les visages de John et Rodney : ils étaient radieux et heureux. Carson lui déposa enfin son précieux paquet dans les bras et Elizabeth put admirer sa petite fille : elle avait une masse de cheveux brun-auburn, comme les siens, et des yeux vairons ! Un vert, comme ceux de John, et un bleu, comme ceux de Rodney. Qu'avait-elle encore hérité de ses parents ? Elizabeth avait tout le temps pour le découvrir. Pour faire partager son bonheur, Elizabeth embrassa les deux pères de son enfant. Carson brisa ce moment assez intime, gêné.

**Carson :** Alors, comment va t'elle s'appeler ?

**Elizabeth**_(rayonnante de bonheur) _Lana. Lana Weir-Sheppard-McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Rapidement, la petite Lana Weir-Sheppard-McKay était devenue la petite princesse d'Atlantis. Elle avait manifestement hérité du caractère facile du colonel Sheppard sauf quand elle était en colère, là ça ressemblait plus à McKay.

Les trois parents adoraient leur fille et il fut rapidement décidé de construire des portes communicantes entre les chambres du Dr Weir, du colonel Sheppard et du Dr McKay pour qu'ils puissent se partager les responsabilités. En effet, les deux hommes estimaient qu'Elizabeth ne devait pas être la seule à s'occuper des crises de la nuit. Elizabeth fit une remarque à ce sujet.

**Elizabeth :** Je vous signale qu'il faut l'allaiter. Vous pouvez le faire, messieurs ?

**John :** Heu…non.

**McKay :** Non.

Rodney était devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Il se remémora le premier allaitement de Lana. Quand il avait vu Elizabeth dégageait un de ses seins pour nourrir sa fille, McKay s'était immédiatement retourné et, voyant que Sheppard ne l'imitait pas, il le fit pivoter.

**John**_(soupirant) _McKay, nous l'avons déjà vue sous toutes les coutures, vous vous rappelez ?

**McKay**_(rougissant) _Je sais…Mais ce n'était pas…réel.

**Elizabeth**_(qui écoutait) _Comment ça ?

**McKay**_(toujours tourné) _C'était une sorte de réalité virtuelle créée par la machine et…

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, retournez-vous.

**McKay**_(gêné) _Mais…

**Elizabeth :** Allez ! L'allaitement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

McKay avait fini par se retourner, toujours embarrassé, tandis que John s'était approché d'Elizabeth et avait fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**McKay :** Je disais donc que la machine avait créé une réalité virtuelle. Ce qu'on voyait n'était pas réel mais réaliste. C'était de parfaites reproductions virtuelles de nos corps avec toutes nos caractéristiques spécifiques : grains de beauté, cicatrice, tatouage…

Elizabeth sourit à l'évocation de son tatouage. Sacré Rodney !

**John :** Donc nous l'avons bien vue sous toutes les coutures si la reproduction virtuelle était parfaite.

**McKay :** Heu…Oui.

**John :** Merci. Alors arrêtez de jouer l'effarouché…

**McKay**_(grommelant) _Grmmbl…_(reprenant son explication)_Bref. Par contre, nos sensations étaient bien réelles.

**John :** Si c'était virtuel, vous pouvez m'expliquer pour les griffures et votre suçon.

**McKay**_(rougissant) _Heu…Vous vous rappelez Matrix ?

**John :** Le film ?

**McKay:** Oui. Ce que votre esprit croit, votre corps le croit.

**John :** Ha…Ok.

**Elizabeth:** Mais pourquoi un tel procédé?

**McKay :** C'est ce qu'on se demandait avec Carson…Mais on a trouvé ! Pour créer un lien.

**Elizabeth :** Un lien ?

**McKay :** Cette machine a été conçue pour faire des inséminations artificielles. Et souvent, les parents sont déçus de ne pas avoir pu concevoir leur enfant de façon naturelle. C'est une sorte de…thérapie. De plus, ça crée aussi un lien entre le père, la mère et l'enfant, mais ça, on le savait déjà.

Voici comment s'était déroulé le premier jour de Lana sur Atlantis : allaitement et explication de sa conception. McKay revint au moment présent quand il entendit Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Bien._(voyant Rodney, les yeux dans le vague)_Rodney ?

McKay sortit de ses pensées quand Elizabeth l'appela.

**McKay :** Désolé. Je pensais à quelque chose. Où est Lana ?

**John :** Avec Beckett.

**Elizabeth:** Les vaccins…

Elle préféra éviter d'ajouter que Carson voulait vérifier si la petite fille aurait aussi une croissance accélérée. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Mais elle savait qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

**ooOOoo**

Carson était soulagé : la petite Lana était bel et bien âgée de deux semaines, bien qu'il y ait des anomalies dans son ADN. Elle possédait indubitablement le gène des Anciens, comme Sheppard, mais aussi le gène artificiel des Anciens de Rodney. Les anomalies étaient des éléments qui lui étaient inconnus, c'est pourquoi Carson décida qu'il étudierait ça de plus près.

Dès que Carson parlait et qu'il faisait rouler ses « r » malgré lui à cause de son accent écossais, la petite Lana riait aux éclats. C'était une enfant précoce. Elle évoluait plus vite que les autres et cela ravissait Rodney qui ne cessait de chanter les louanges de sa fille. Ce qui était parfaitement inutile car toute la base était sous le charme du premier bébé atlante. Ça avait même donné des idées de maternité à certaines femmes de la cité, comme la petite amie du Dr Beckett, le lieutenant Laura Cadman(2). Ils étaient très discrets sur leur relation car Caldwell voyait la fraternisation d'un mauvais œil. C'est pourquoi Carson et elle n'avaient pas encore conclu malgré l'empressement de la jeune femme. Cela désolait Carson car, à ce rythme, Laura finirait par se lasser d'attendre et le laisserait tomber.

Lana sembla sentir la tristesse de son parrain. Elle saisit un des doigts du médecin écossais dans sa toute petite menotte et le serra. Carson regarda la fillette, attendri, et celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable. Il écarta donc ses sombres pensées, prit Lana dans ses bras et partit la ramener à ses parents.

**ooOOoo**

John étant parti en mission avec le sergent Bates et Elizabeth se trouvant en pleine réunion avec Caldwell et d'autres pontes de la Terre, c'était donc à Rodney de s'occuper de son adorable fille. Il adorait Lana et se portait toujours volontaire pour la garder. Il y avait aussi le fait que Lana était sa fille et celle d'Elizabeth, le fruit de leur…amour ? La réponse à cette question restait toujours en suspens…

McKay avait dû amener son bébé avec lui dans son laboratoire car il avait encore du travail. La première fois, il avait craint que ses collaborateurs n'apprécieraient pas mais ils l'avaient adorée…et ils avaient été soulagés de voir qu'elle n'avait pas hérité du mauvais caractère du Canadien. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs modérément apprécié cette remarque.

Lana n'avait que trois mois mais elle voulait communiquer avec ses parents, leur poser des questions, mais ce désir était inconscient. Après tout, c'était encore un bébé. Ce jour-là donc, il y avait Rodney et Zelenka dans le laboratoire et ils essayaient de déchiffrer la notice d'une des nombreuses technologies des Anciens dont le fonctionnement et l'utilité étaient encore inconnus. McKay avait le nez sur son ordinateur tandis que le Tchèque manipulait l'objet étudié avec précaution. Il jetait d'ailleurs de fréquents petits coups d'œil en direction de Lana pour la surveiller. Bien que cela ne soit arrivé qu'une fois, Zelenka avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand la petite était sous la garde de Rodney. En effet, quand celui-ci avait eu à la garder la première fois, il avait réussi à la perdre ! Il avait retourné toute la cité avec Zelenka pour retrouver sa fille tout en se faisant discret avec John et Elizabeth. Au final, ils avaient découvert que ce distrait de Canadien avait oublié de l'attacher à son siège-bébé et Lana en avait profité pour se carapater et se cacher sous un des bureaux du laboratoire. Quand ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée, Rodney, très inquiet, s'était précipité à l'infirmerie pour que Carson ausculte la petite fille, rieuse et ravie d'avoir fait une bonne farce à son papa. Le docteur Beckett avait été très étonné d'apprendre que la fillette arrivait à marcher à quatre pattes et donc à coordonner ses mouvements. Elizabeth et John avaient fini par avoir eu vent de cet incident mais depuis Rodney surveillait parfaitement sa fille fort précoce. Mais sur la demande d'Elizabeth d'un côté et de John de l'autre, Zelenka veillait aussi au grain.

La petite Lana était bien sage. Elle regardait les deux hommes travailler et elle babillait en jouant avec son hochet athosien, cadeau de sa marraine. Elle commençait à avoir faim et s'apprêtait à protester quand elle vit son papa s'affairer ailleurs que sur son ordinateur. Radek, quant à lui, prenait tranquillement son café. Rodney finit par se retourner, un biberon à la main, le posa sur une des tables du laboratoire, prit Lana dans ses bras puis le biberon et le lui donna. Voir Rodney dans ce genre de situation était assez incongru mais Zelenka avait pris l'habitude, comme toute la base d'ailleurs. Il avait fallu le même temps d'adaptation à la vision d'un colonel Sheppard s'occupant de son bébé ou d'une Elizabeth Weir, d'habitude si attentive, être parfois ailleurs et ayant les yeux remplis d'amour maternel. Caldwell était d'ailleurs réticent de lui laisser les rênes d'Atlantis mais il y eut un tel tollé général qu'il abandonna cette idée.

Après que McKay lui ait fait faire son rot, il la recoucha dans son siège. Lana en avait assez, elle voulait grandir !

**ooOOoo**

Durant la nuit, il se produisit un événement étonnant. Lana dormait dans son petit lit, dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, elle aussi endormie. De chaque côté des appartements du Dr Weir se trouvaient ceux du colonel Sheppard et du Dr McKay. C'est d'ailleurs les deux pères, encore liés psychiquement à l'enfant, qui se réveillèrent en premier et sentirent que quelque chose se produisait. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Lana. Ils ne voulurent pas réveiller Elizabeth, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang : de la lumière sortait du berceau de Lana. John voulut s'approcher mais Rodney l'en empêcha.

**McKay :** Non !

**John**_(furieux) _Pourquoi ?

**McKay :** ça pourrait vous tuer !

**John**_(toujours furieux, mais ici de son impuissance) _Ha oui ? Et Lana ? Elle…

**McKay**_(d'un ton malheureux, la gorge serrée, les yeux humides, les larmes coulant presque) _Je sais…

Elizabeth finit par se réveiller, vit le lit de Lana illuminé et les deux hommes avec un air abattu. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit.

**Elizabeth**_(avec effroi, en tentant d'atteindre le berceau) _Lana !

**John**_(la retenant) _Non !

**McKay**_(aidant John à retenir Elizabeth, qui se débattait comme un diable) _On ne peut rien faire…

Les trois parents regardèrent ce triste spectacle, en pleurs. John et Rodney soutenaient Elizabeth, qui était effondrée. Enfin, la lumière disparut. Aucun n'osait regarder dans le petit lit car ils ne voulaient pas voir leur fille morte. Quand…

**Lana**_(sortant la tête de derrière les parois de son lit) _Papas ! Maman !

**Elizabeth, John et McKay :** Lana !

Les trois parents se précipitèrent sur leur fille et la serrèrent contre eux. Puis McKay, en bon scientifique, observa sa fille : elle avait grandi ! Elle semblait maintenant avoir 2 ans et demi. Elle ressemblait à Elizabeth, héritant de sa beauté. Ses cheveux, bien qu'arrivant aux épaules, étaient aussi en bataille que ceux de John et la précocité de son intelligence était peut-être due à Rodney.

Ils décidèrent d'amener leur fille en urgence à Carson. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le médecin écossais en grande conversation avec…le lieutenant Cadman ! A 3 heures du matin ! Passons. Lana était le plus urgent.

**Lana**_(voyant Carson, elle sourit) _Nourson !

**Carson :** Nours… ?

Laura était écroulée tandis que les trois parents auraient bien ri mais ils étaient bien trop inquiets par la croissance soudaine de leur fille. Elizabeth la serrait dans ses bras, comme si elle craignait que Lana ne s'envole.

**Laura**_(plaisantant) _Vous en avez fait un deuxième ?

**McKay :** Non, c'est Lana.

**Carson**_(surpris) _Quoi ?

**John :** Elle a grandi d'un seul coup…enfin presque.

**Elizabeth :** Elle s'est illuminée et voilà le résultat.

**Lana**_(tristement) _Fâchée Maman ?

**Elizabeth**_(serrant sa fille dans ses bras) _Non, ma puce.

**Carson :** Donnez-la moi.

**Lana**_(pendant qu'Elizabeth la tendait à Carson) _B'zour, Nourson !

**Carson**_(rougissant) _Oui, oui, bonjour Lana ! Laisse-moi t'examiner, ok. Et puis c'est quoi ça, Nourson ?

**Lana :** Cason est comme un nounours. Zentil.

**Laura :** Elle n'est pas la seule à le dire…

**Lana :** Nourson aime pas ?

**Carson**_(auscultant Lana) _Heu…si, si.

**John :** ça vous décrit bien…sauf quand vous exercez votre métier où, là, vous êtes plutôt tyrannique.

**McKay :** Plutôt ? Carrément, oui !

**Carson :** Merci…

**Elizabeth :** Alors ?

**Carson :** Lana va très bien. Mais je vais tout de même analyser son sang. Vous aurez les résultats demain.

**Elizabeth :** D'accord.

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à reprendre sa fille quand…

**Lana :** A veux Papa !

**John et McKay :** Tout de suite !

**McKay :** Une minute, lequel ?

**John :** Oui, c'est vrai, tu veux quel papa ?

**Lana**_(réfléchissant en fronçant les sourcils) _Heu…Les deux !

**John**_(riant) _On ne va pas pouvoir te porter tous les deux, tu sais.

**Lana**_(réfléchissant en penchant la tête sur le côté) _Alors, veux Papa John en premier pour aller au lit et Papa…_(s'appliquant dans sa prononciation)_Rodney pour me border.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant et faussement outrée) _Et moi, alors ?

**Lana**_(rieuse) _Maman fait bisou !

**Carson :** Allez-y. Il faut qu'elle dorme. Moi, je vais travailler sur ce dernier phénomène.

**Elizabeth :** Merci Carson.

**John**_(bas à Carson, avant de prendre Lana dans ses bras)_ Il faudra qu'on discute, docteur_(montrant Laura)_.

**McKay**_(bas à Carson, avec un air de conspirateur) _Oui, vous aurez des choses à nous dire.

**Carson**_(se fâchant et faisant mine de vouloir les frapper avec ses dossiers) _Dégagez de là !

Il vit alors la petite famille pas ordinaire partir Lana lui faisait un petit au revoir de la main avec un grand sourire et remarqua alors le regard envieux de Laura.

**Carson**_(désolé) _Laura…

**Laura :** Oui ?

**Carson :** Je sais à quoi tu penses mais tu sais pourquoi je…

**Laura :** Non ! Pourquoi eux et pas nous ?

**Carson :** Eux, c'est un incident. Nous, c'est…déconseillé…

**Laura :** Et bien, j'en ai marre d'attendre !

**Carson :** Laur…

Mais la militaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était autre chose que les baisers très sages qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude. Laura voulait vraiment qu'il la prenne, corps et âme. Carson, vaincu, rejeta de son esprit toutes ses bonnes résolutions et se félicita qu'il n'y ait personne à l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Bien que Carson ait rendu son rapport un jour en retard il eut droit à quelques vannes de la part de Rodney et John, les analyses ne révélèrent aucun problème, sauf l'élément déjà présent qu'il avait remarqué quand Lana était plus petite. Carson expliqua aux parents qu'il soupçonnait cet élément d'être le déclencheur de cette poussée de croissance.

**Carson :** Je pense que cette croissance soudaine était inconsciente, ou plutôt subconsciente.

**John :** En gros, elle voulait grandir mais elle ne le savait pas.

**Carson :** Heu…oui, c'est ça. Ce n'était qu'un bébé et la réflexion des très jeunes enfants est très limitée.

**McKay :** Donc maintenant, ça sera conscient ?

**Carson :** En théorie, oui. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne voudra pas grandir plus.

**McKay :** On doit tout de même s'attendre à la voir pousser comme un champignon.

**Carson :** Et bien, c'est assez visible et manifestement, vous et le colonel ressentez ses changements, donc vous le saurez. Au fait, où est-elle ?

**Elizabeth :** Avec Teyla.

**Caldwell**_(voix off) _Dr Weir, j'ai besoin de vous.

**Elizabeth**_(répondant) _J'arrive._(revenant à Carson)_Merci, Carson.

**Carson :** Je vous en prie.

Elizabeth partie, Carson se retrouva seul avec le colonel Sheppard et McKay. Leurs regards en disaient long.

**John : **Aloooooors ?

**Carson :** Quoi ?

**McKay :** Alleeeeeeez.

**Carson**_(agacé)_ Allez quoi?

**John :** Racontez-nous.

**McKay :** Avec le lieutenant Cadman.

**John :** Vous avez conclu, non ?

**McKay**_(poussant un soupir exagéré) _Enfin !

**Carson**_(rougissant) _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

**John :** Vous devriez vous confier.

**McKay :** Nous sommes vos amis.

**Carson :** Bien trop curieux.

**John :** On ne veut pas les détails.

**McKay :** Juste savoir où vous en êtes.

**John :** On veut vous savoir heureux.

**McKay**_(souriant largement) _Comme ça, vous êtes gentil avec vos patients.

**Carson**_(souriant à la plaisanterie) _Disons qu'il y a eu beaucoup de progrès.

**John :** Qui a fait le grand saut ?

**Carson**_(étonné) _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse…

**McKay :** Allez, dites-le nous !

**Carson**_(gêné) _Non. C'est ma vie privée !

**John :** Vu votre tête, ça doit être elle…

**Carson**_(devenant rouge vif) _……………

**John :** Et zut !

**McKay**_(souriant de toutes ses dents) _Vous me devez 50$.

**Carson**_(outré) _Vous avez parié sur ça !

**John**_(souriant sans gêne) _Ouais. Mais j'aurais pas dû…

**McKay :** Pourquoi ?

**John :** Vous étiez avantagé, vous l'avez eue dans la tête pendant quelques jours.

**McKay :** Alors, ne faites pas de pari idiot…mauvais perdant !

**John :** Vous allez voir si je suis un mauvais perdant !

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Carson fulminait de rage. Il se tourna vers eux, le regard furieux.

**Carson**_(hurlant) _Dehors ! Sortez de mon infirmerie ! J'espère pour vous que vous n'inculquez pas ce genre de comportements à Lana !

**John :** Vous n'avez pas de sens de l'humour.

**Carson**_(hurlant toujours) _Sur ce sujet, peut-être ! Dégagez de là !

Sheppard et McKay ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent en vitesse, laissant un Carson furieux et très embarrassé. A leur prochain check-up, ils allaient souffrir…

**ooOOoo**

Lana regardait sa marraine Teyla s'entraînait avec Ronon. Elle trouvait ça très élégant et impressionnant. Quand Teyla fit une pause, Lana gambada vers elle.

**Lana :** Teila.

**Teyla**_(la prenant dans ses bras et la posant sur ses genoux une fois assise) _Qu'y a t'il, Lana ?

**Lana :** Tu te bats bien.

**Teyla :** Merci.

**Lana :** Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

**Teyla :** Oui, dès que tu seras plus grande.

**Lana**_(intéressée) _Quand ça ?

**Teyla :** Quand tu auras 12 ans, ton corps accepteras mieux ce genre d'effort. J'ai pu commencer plus tôt, mais ça devait être dû à mon ADN wraith.

Teyla ne savait rien des conclusions de Carson sur la croissance soudaine de Lana et elle ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Lana lui raconta alors qu'elle avait sommeil. Teyla l'amena donc dans sa chambre et la fit se coucher. Puis elle avertit le colonel Sheppard de la localisation de sa fille. Elle devait continuer à entraîner les militaires et les nouvelles recrues avec Ronon.

Dès que Teyla quitta la chambre, Lana sortit de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit devant le miroir et se concentra. Elle pensait : « je veux avoir 12 ans, je veux avoir 12 ans, je veux… » Son corps s'illumina enfin.

**ooOOoo**

John et Rodney se trouvaient dans le laboratoire du Canadien. L'astrophysicien faisait activer divers petits objets anciens au colonel Sheppard, qui n'était absolument pas enchanté par cette corvée.

La sensation d' « appel » les prit au ventre et tous deux se plièrent de douleur. Ils se redressèrent difficilement et se regardèrent, paniqués.

**John et McKay :** Lana !

Ils sortirent rapidement du laboratoire et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Lana.

**John**_(à sa radio) _Elizabeth ! Répondez, vite !

**Elizabeth**_(voix off-intriguée) _Oui, qu'y a t'il ?

**McKay :** Lana est entrain de grandir !

**Elizabeth**_(voix off) _Quoi ? J'arrive !

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin et découvrirent la nouvelle Lana : une pré-adolescente. Ses cheveux atteignaient maintenant sa taille et avaient perdu leur aspect « décoiffés à la John Sheppard » : ils étaient maintenant d'une belle souplesse. Elle était mince et avait un peu de poitrine. Ses yeux avaient la forme de ceux d'Elizabeth, ce qui lui donnaient un aspect plus adulte. Ses vêtements étaient devenus largement trop petits et la rendaient carrément indécente. Rodney prit une couverture et lui mit sur le dos.

**Lana**_(fièrement) _Regarde, Papa Rodney, j'ai bien grandi, non ?

**McKay :** Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

**Lana**_(étonnée de sa réaction) _Pour être utile…Apprendre à me battre, comme Teyla !

**John :** Teyla ?

**Lana :** Oui. Elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas apprendre à me battre avant mes 12 ans. Alors, je me suis fait grandir.

**McKay**_(peiné) _Lana…

Elizabeth arriva en trombe dans la chambre et vit le nouvel aspect de sa fille.

**Elizabeth :** Lana ! Pourquoi ?

**Lana**_(pleurant presque devant les reproches de ses parents) _Pour vous aider. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous.

**McKay :** Mais en faisant ça, tu écourtes ta vie et la vie est courte, Lana.

**Lana :** Mais Papa…

**John :** S'il te plaît, Lana, Rodney a raison. Il ne faut plus que tu grandisses. On ne veut pas te perdre.

**Lana :** Vous ne me perdrez pas, promis !

**Elizabeth :** Tu sais à quel point nous t'aimons.

**Lana :** Oui, vous me le dites tous chaque jour._(voyant John fixer Rodney, elle rit)_Oui, Papa John, même Papa Rodney le dit.

**McKay**_(rougissant) _Lana ! Chut !

**John :** Vous seriez donc sentimental, McKay…

**McKay**_(haussant les épaules) _Grmmbl…

**Elizabeth :** Par contre, jeune fille, il va falloir vous habiller correctement et que je vous explique des trucs de fille._(regardant les deux pères)_Disposez, messieurs.

**McKay :** Mais…

**John :** On veut faire partie intégrante de son éducation.

**Elizabeth :** Je m'en doute, mais sur certains points, il lui faut une femme. Et John, parlez à Teyla.

**John :** Oh oui !

**Elizabeth:** Ne la blâmez pas, elle ne savait pas.

**John :** Heu…bien._(embrassant le front de Lana)_A tout à l'heure. Je serai là pour tes entraînements.

**Lana :** Merci, Papa.

**McKay :** Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de ton enseignement…avec Elizabeth…je crois…

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr.

**John**_(se dirigeant vers la sortie)_ Confiez-moi les maths !

**McKay :** Si vous voulez…

**Lana :** Merci Maman ! Merci mes Papas !

**McKay**_(embrassant la joue de sa fille) _Bon, je vais préparer un programme._(en partant avec John)_Ha, Elizabeth, en passant, parlez-lui de…heu_(rougissant)_…vous savez quoi.

**Elizabeth**_(caustique) _Bonne idée, Rodney. Merci.

**Lana :** C'est quoi le vous-savez-quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** Je t'expliquerai ça parmi le reste.

Les deux hommes étaient déjà partis et, après lui avoir prêté ses vêtements, Elizabeth parla des questions purement féminines à Lana.

**ooOOoo**

Carson était fort occupé avec Laura quand Elizabeth débarqua avec Lana. Le Dr Weir le chercha du regard.

**Elizabeth :** Carson ? Carson ?

**Lana:** Nourson, t'es où?

Surpris, Carson et Laura s'arrangèrent un peu avant de sortir. Carson chercha sa blouse, qu'il avait lancée quelque part, la trouva enfin et l'enfila en vitesse. Puis il sortit du box comme si de rien n'était tandis que le lieutenant Cadman se cachait.

**Carson :** Je suis là, Dr Weir. Qu'y a t'il ?

Elizabeth sourit quand elle remarqua que le médecin écossais, dans sa précipitation, avait mis sa blouse à l'envers.

**Elizabeth :** C'est Lana. Elle a encore grandi.

**Carson :** Quoi ?_(la remarquant enfin)_Houlà ! Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

**Lana :** 12 ans.

**Carson :** Dou…Une croissance de 10 ans ! Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

**Lana :** Non.

Le Dr Beckett prit le dossier noté Lana Weir-Sheppard-McKay et chercha son stylo. Mais comme il avait enfilé sa blouse à l'envers, sa poche n'était pas à sa place.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant malicieusement) _Votre blouse n'est pas mise correctement, Carson.

**Carson**_(surpris) _Hein, quoi ?_(le remarquant enfin, il rougit)_Hem, en effet.

Il se rhabilla correctement en vitesse tandis que Lana remarqua des chaussures. Laura…

**Lana**_(les pieds dans le plat) _Pourquoi vous vous cachez, lieutenant Cadman ?

**Laura**_(sortant de sa cachette) _J'attends que le Dr Beckett s'occupe de moi.

Elizabeth souleva un sourcil à ce sous-entendu. Cette femme était incroyable : non seulement elle avait réussi à sortir Carson de la voie un peu trop sage qu'il avait prise mais en plus elle s'entendait très bien avec tous les membres de la base, et en particulier Rodney depuis qu'elle était restée coincer dans sa tête. Elizabeth aurait aimé avoir cet aplomb sans faille.

**Lana**_(contrite) _Désolée.

**Laura :** Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je peux attendre encore un peu.

Elle sourit à ces mots avec un regard complice vers Carson, qui rougissait de plus belle.

**Lana :** Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Nourson ?

**Carson :** Pour rien._(changeant rapidement de sujet)_Tu m'appelles encore Nourson ?

**Lana :** Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, mon parrain adoré._(plaisantant)_D'ailleurs, tu dois m'acheter 12 cadeaux d'anniversaire !

**Carson :** Tu as légèrement triché, non ?

**Lana**_(gênée) _Heu…oui.

Carson l'ausculta enfin. Ses conclusions furent les mêmes que la dernière fois : aucun problème. Elizabeth le remercia et partit avec Lana pour qu'elles puissent parler entre femmes.

Dès qu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées, Carson et Laura reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

**ooOOoo**

En voyant la complicité existant entre le lieutenant Cadman et Carson, Lana s'interrogeait sur la relation entre ses parents. Sa mère lui avait expliqué tous les phénomènes physiologiques qu'elle rencontrerait, les habits nécessaires pour une femme et la reproduction sexuelle. Elle aimait sa mère pour ça : elle était toujours sincère avec elle. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui poser les questions qui la taraudaient sans faux-semblant.

**Lana :** Maman, John est bien mon père ?

**Elizabeth**_(intriguée) _Oui.

**Lana :** Et Rodney aussi ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui…

**Lana :** Comment c'est possible ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit sur la reproduction, ça ne marche qu'à deux.

**Elizabeth :** Quand les Anciens s'en mêlent, ça change la donne.

Elle lui raconta avec sincérité, mais sans donner les détails plus intimes, l'histoire de sa conception.

**Lana :** Donc, j'ai deux pères biologiques.

**Elizabeth :** C'est ça.

**Lana :** Tu les aimes ?

**Elizabeth**_(décontenancée) _Oui, bien sûr.

**Lana :** Est-ce que tu en aimes un plus que l'autre ?

**Elizabeth :** Comment ça ?

**Lana :** Est-ce que tu aimes un de mes papas comme Laura aime Nours…heu…Carson ?

Elizabeth fut déstabilisée par la question. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, celle-ci allait tomber. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas encore de réponse.

**Elizabeth :** Je ne sais pas, ma chérie…

**Lana :** Tu pourrais le refaire.

**Elizabeth :** Refaire quoi ?

**Lana :** L'amour. Avec eux. Tu sauras peut-être.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant) _Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait…

**Lana :** Je sais.

**Elizabeth :** Et l'Amour n'est pas que physique. Il y a aussi les sentiments…

**Lana :** Je vois comment ils te regardent tous les deux…

**Elizabeth :** Ha ?

**Lana :** Oui. Papa John a un regard protecteur et Papa Rodney a toujours les yeux tristes.

**Elizabeth :** Tu sais Lana, je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec l'un puis avec l'autre. C'est contre mes principes.

**Lana :** Alors, j'espère pour mes papas que tu arriveras un jour à faire ton choix.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant tristement) _Moi aussi.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Elles restèrent silencieuses durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent Rodney et John. Lana courut vers eux pour les enlacer. Elizabeth regarda la scène tendrement et repensa à ce qu'avait dit sa fille : elle avait raison. Il faudra qu'elle fasse un choix(3).

**ooOOoo**

Lana s'entraînait avec Teyla pendant que ses parents avaient été convoqués par Caldwell pour explorer une nouvelle planète.

**Caldwell :** Bon, d'après ce que le MALP a vu sur M5Y-317, il y a pas mal de ruines de bâtiments des Anciens. Nous avons pu noter de nombreuses inscriptions. C'est pourquoi vous êtes assignée à cette mission, Dr Weir, étant donné que vous êtes notre linguiste la plus qualifiée. McKay, vous y allez aussi car qui dit Ancien et ruines dit peut-être un E2PZ. Quant à vous colonel, vous les accompagnerez avec Ronon et Teyla pour assurer leur protection au cas où. Mais il semble n'y avoir eu aucune activité depuis des centaines d'années.

**John :** Bien.

**Caldwell :** Vous pouvez y aller. Départ dans une heure.

Ils sortirent de la salle de conférence et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement pour chercher Teyla mais aussi pour confier Lana à Carson.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lana et Teyla étaient en plein combat. Au cours des derniers mois, Lana avait fait beaucoup de progrès : elle était excellente dans les activités physiques, comme John, était d'une grande intelligence et mémorisait tout ce qu'on lui enseignait, comme Rodney, et elle possédait la beauté, l'élégance et la maturité d'Elizabeth. Elle avait encore grandi malgré elle, cette fois-là, car elle avait été frustrée par sa taille : dans les combats, elle était désavantagée bien que Teyla lui ait assuré que ce n'était pas un problème. Lana était donc maintenant âgée de 16 ans. John et Rodney étaient devenus de vrais papas poules lorsque les jeunes hommes de la cité approchaient leur fille d'un peu trop près à leur goût et ce n'était pas toujours facile d'éloigner les prétendants car, objectivement, la jeune fille était superbe. Bon, Lana n'était pas toujours ravie de l'intervention de ses pères dans ses relations avec les garçons, mais elle les adorait plus que tout et comprenait leur surprotection : physiologiquement, et psychiquement aussi, elle avait 16 ans mais en réalité, elle était née il y avait presque un an. C'était encore leur bébé.

Teyla vainquit Lana et la félicita pour ses progrès. Elles furent applaudies par les trois nouveaux arrivants. Teyla les salua respectueusement.

**Teyla**_(inclinant la tête) _Colonel, Dr Weir, Dr McKay.

**John :** Préparez-vous, Teyla. Nous partons en mission dans une heure.

**Teyla :** Bien.

**Lana :** Je peux venir ?

**Elizabeth, John et McKay :** Non!

**McKay:** Tu es encore trop jeune!

**John :** Et inexpérimentée.

**Elizabeth :** Et ne t'avises pas de grandir encore, jeune fille !

**Lana :** Oui, Maman. Pfffffff….

A l'adolescence, Lana avait hérité de quelques charmants traits de caractères de Rodney.

**John :** Allons, ce ne sera pas long. En attendant, tu resteras avec Carson. Tu pourras l'aider.

**Lana**_(exaspérée) _Je suis plus un bébé, Papa John !

**McKay**_(sur le ton de la plaisanterie) _La faute à qui ?

**Lana**_(souriant) _Oups ! D'accord, j'irai voir Nourson_(elle appelait toujours le médecin écossais par ce surnom affectueux)_…en espérant qu'il ne sera pas « occupé »…

**John**_(levant un sourcil) _Comment ça ?

**Lana**_(pouffant) _Je l'ai surpris en pleine action avec le lieutenant Cadman !

**McKay :** Je vais le tuer ! Ce n'est pas une chose à montrer à une jeune fille !

**Lana :** Du calme, Papa Rodney. Je ne les ai qu'entendus.

**McKay :** C'est déjà trop !

**John**_(malicieusement) _Le volume était fort ?

**Elizabeth**_(choquée) _John !

**Lana:** Je pense, oui. L'insonorisation du bureau de Nourson n'était pas suffisante pour les…couvrir_(elle rit)_.

**John :** Et bien ! Quand notre cher docteur Beckett se lâche, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton de reproche) _Vous pourriez vous passer de faire ce genre de réflexions…

**McKay :** Et j'aurais deux mots à dire à ce maudit Ecossais !

**Lana :** Mais c'est bien, Papa Rodney. Ils s'aiment…Il faut juste qu'ils évitent de se faire choper par Caldwell.

**McKay :** Chop… ? Colonel…

**John**_(faisant l'innocent) _Oui ?

**McKay :** Vous lui avez encore appris des mots familiers !

**John :** Vous en dites aussi…

**Lana :** Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu dis souvent merde quand tu as un problème.

**McKay**_(toussotant) _Hem…certes.

**John**_(avec un sourire triomphant) _Et là, c'est pas familier, c'est argotique !

**McKay**_(détournant la conversation) _Bref. C'est pas tout ça, mais on doit se presser un peu, là.

**Elizabeth :** Oui, il est temps. Ronon doit nous attendre.

Lana partit en direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'Elizabeth, John, Rodney et Teyla se dirigèrent vers l'aire de débarquement. Lana espérait que Carson lui apprendrait de nouvelles méthodes de soin et de survie. Ainsi, elle serait parée quand elle participera à sa première mission…avec ses parents si possible.

**ooOOoo**

Sur M5Y-317, tout se déroulait normalement lorsque le détecteur du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard découvrit d'autres signes vitaux que les leurs. Ronon était proche d'un des secteurs occupés par ces nouveaux arrivants.

**John**_(bas à sa radio) _Ronon, nous avons des invités. Vous en avez deux près de vous à l'ouest de votre position. Identifiez-les.

**Ronon**_(voix off- bas) _Tout de suite.

**John**_(en attendant la réponse de Ronon, contacta McKay et Elizabeth) _McKay, Elizabeth, dites à Teyla de rejoindre le DHD et préparez-vous à partir.

**McKay**_(voix off)_ Ok.

**Ronon**_(voix off) _Colonel ?

**John :** Oui ?

**Ronon**_(voix off) _Ce sont des Wraith ! Il y en a toute une armada.

**John :** Ok. Revenez tout de suite ! On se tire ! Teyla, où êtes-vous ? Les Wraith sont ici ! Rejoignez la Porte en vitesse et composez l'adresse d'Atlantis.

**Teyla**_(voix off) _Bien. Mais je suis encore loin…

**John :** Alors, accélérez l'allure !

**Teyla**_(voix off) _C'est ce que je fais.

**John :** Elizabeth, McKay, il faut filer. Une armée de Wraith est en vadrouille !

**McKay**_(voix off-sarcastique)_ Merci, on sait. Ils nous poursuivent.

**John :** Etes-vous loin de la Porte ?

**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Non, nous y sommes pres….AAAAAH!

**McKay**_(voix off)_ Elizabeth!

**John:** Elizabeth! McKay!

**ooOOoo**

Lana était entrain d'apprendre les techniques de réanimation avec Carson quand elle eut une sensation de malaise. Elle tourna son visage en direction de la salle de la Porte des Etoiles.

**Lana**_(effrayée) _Maman ! Papa Rodney ! Papa John !

**Carson**_(intrigué et inquiet) _Lana ?

Elle partit précipitamment et vola le P-90 d'un des militaires surveillant la salle de contrôle après l'avoir assommé. Elle agissait comme un automate, comme si elle était guidée par un esprit supérieur. Elle composa le code de M5Y-317, en ayant assommé Stevens au préalable pour pouvoir atteindre la console de contrôle de la Porte. Caldwell était sorti précipitamment de son bureau tandis que Carson arriva enfin au centre de contrôle. Il paniqua quand il vit Lana traverser la Porte.

**Carson :** Lana !

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth avait reçu un des tirs paralysants wraith. Rodney l'avait prise dans ses bras et courait avec son précieux fardeau comme il pouvait. Il réussit à éviter les tirs wraith et vit le colonel Sheppard le rejoindre.

**John :** McKay ! Vite !

**McKay**_(acerbe)_ Vous croyez?

**John**_(contrarié) _McKay !

**McKay :** Elizabeth a reçu un tir paralysant !

Elizabeth commençait à se réveiller. McKay la déposa rapidement sur ses pieds et John et lui prirent chacun un bras du Dr Weir sur leurs épaules pour la soutenir et continuer de fuir en vitesse les Wraith.

Il y avait maintenant une vingtaine de Wraith. L'un d'eux réussit à toucher John à la cuisse, qui s'écroula, toujours éveillé, mais qui entraîna Elizabeth dans sa chute. McKay essayait de les traîner mais il fut lui aussi touché. Tous trois étaient au sol et ne savaient pas comment ils allaient se sortir de ce pétrin. Ils pensèrent alors à Lana, qui risquait fort de se retrouver seule, vu la situation.

**Wraith 1 :** De la nourriture fraîche.

**Wraith 2 :** On peut s'en nourrir maintenant ?

**Wraith 1 :** Oui. Nos réserves sont pleines.

Le premier Wraith se rapprochait dangereusement d'Elizabeth, la main tendue. John et Rodney se traînaient pour la protéger. Mais quelqu'un tira et réussit à tuer deux Wraith. Les trois humains se retournèrent pour voir leur sauveur et leurs yeux se dilatèrent de surprise et de consternation : Lana !

**Lana :** Retirez vos sales pattes de mes parents, saloperies !

**Elizabeth :** Inutile de se demander d'où lui vient ce charmant langage_(regardant John)_…

**McKay :** Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de plaisanter.

**Lana**_(les rejoignant) _Papa Rodney a raison, Maman.

Lana continuait à tirer mais les Wraith étaient trop nombreux et ses parents étaient toujours sous l'effet des tirs wraith. Quand son chargeur fut vide, il semblait ne plus y avoir d'espoir mais Lana savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se mit entre les Wraith et ses parents, se tourna vers ceux-ci et leur sourit tendrement. Mais elle pleurait.

**Lana :** Désolée Maman, mes deux papas adorés mais je vais devoir rompre ma promesse…

**Elizabeth :** Non !

**John :** Lana!

**McKay:** Ne fais pas ça !

**Lana :** Je dois le faire…pour que vous viviez !

Elle eut le cœur brisé quand elle vit ses parents pleurer devant la tragédie qui allait se produire sous leurs yeux. Ils refusaient son sacrifice et ils se démenaient pour se lever. Mais c'était trop tard. Lana s'illumina. Elle savait comment, elle l'ignorait qu'avec le mélange des gènes anciens purs de John et ceux artificiels de Rodney, elle pouvait faire une ascension. Ce n'était pas vraiment la mort mais il y avait peu de chance que les Autres la laisseraient vivre auprès d'eux.

Elizabeth ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler tandis que Rodney et John avaient les larmes qui coulaient en une traînée unique à chaque œil. Ils virent des ailes lumineuses se former sur le dos de Lana qui prit ensuite la forme d'une lumière d'une pureté éblouissante. Mais avant de s'envoler, Lana détruisit tous les Wraith et leurs vaisseaux présents sur et en orbite de la planète, revigora ses parents et enfin, elle s'éleva.

**Lana**_(d'une voix lointaine) _Adieu Maman, Papa John et Papa Rodney. Vous avez été les meilleurs parents que l'on puisse rêver. Merci de m'avoir aimée. Je vous aime et vous aimerai toujours. Et surtout, je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Elle finit par disparaître dans le ciel. John et Rodney soutenaient Elizabeth alors que Teyla les rejoignait. Toute la troupe, sans oublier Ronon, traversa la Porte. De l'autre côté, ils furent accueillis par un Carson très paniqué.

**Carson :** Où est Lana ?

**John**_(sous le choc)_ Elle est…Elle est…

**McKay**_(hagard) _Elle est partie…partie…

Elizabeth sembla soudain prise d'une crise d'hystérie.

**Elizabeth**_(attrapant Rodney par le col) _Noooooooon ! Ne dites pas ça ! Elle ne peut pas être…_(elle s'arrêta et finit par sangloter sur son épaule)_.

**McKay**_(en larmes, comme les autres) _Vous…vous l'avez vu comme moi. Elle s'est élevée…

**Carson**_(sous le choc) _Quoi !

**John :** Elle l'a fait pour nous sauver. Elle a détruit tous les Wraith présents sur M5Y-317.

**Caldwell**_(qui les avait rejoints entre temps) _Elle les a tous détruits ?

**McKay :** Oui.

**Carson :** Laissez-les se reposer, colonel. Ils en ont besoin.

Quand Carson prononça ses mots, Elizabeth s'évanouit, rattrapée par John et Rodney.

**ooOOoo**

Carson était très inquiet pour ses amis : Rodney qui n'était pas un bout en train d'habitude semblait frappé de mutisme et était plus sombre que jamais. John était devenu purement militaire et s'était coupé des autres, excepté Elizabeth et Rodney. Quant au Dr Weir, elle semblait avoir sombré dans une profonde dépression et ne s'occupait plus de la cité. Elle avait laissé la chambre de Lana telle quelle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir ces trois âmes de leur torpeur. Jusqu'au jour où la Porte s'ouvrit. Chaya(4) apparut alors.

**Caldwell**_(l'accueillant avec méfiance) _Qui êtes-vous ?

**Chaya :** Je me nomme Chaya Sar et je voudrais voir John Sheppard, le Dr Weir et le Dr McKay.

**Caldwell**_(parlant à un militaire) _Amenez-les ici.

**Greco**_(militaire1) _Oui, monsieur.

Greco les ramena quelques instants après et tous trois furent surpris de voir Chaya ici.

**John :** Chaya ?

**Chaya**_(souriant) _Bonjour John._(plus solennel)_Dr Weir, Dr McKay.

**Elizabeth :** Qu'y a t'il ?

Chaya eut de la compassion pour les trois humains : ils avaient les traits tirés par la tristesse et le manque de sommeil, la mine sombre et les yeux malheureux. Elizabeth avait d'ailleurs les yeux rouges, signe de pleurs récents. Chaya avait pris la bonne décision.

**Chaya**_(souriant avec bonté) _J'ai une surprise pour vous._(se tournant vers son compagnon de voyage encapuchonné, que personne n'avait remarqué)_Vas-y, tu peux y aller.

Le mystérieux personnage retira sa capuche et dévoila le visage de…Lana !

**Elizabeth**_(se précipitant pour enlacer sa fille) _Lana !

**Lana :** Maman !

John et Rodney n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et hésitaient à s'approcher.

**John :** Mais comment ?

**Chaya :** J'ai demandé aux Autres de me laisser veiller sur Lana. Ça a été difficile mais je suis parvenue à les convaincre. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le droit de revenir vivre sur Atlantis et elle ne pourra pas vous aider, comme moi.

**McKay :** Pas grave. Ma fille est là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il rejoignit Elizabeth pour serrer son enfant dans ses bras.

**Lana**_(émue aux larmes) _Papa Rodney.

John l'imita presque aussitôt.

**Lana**_(pleurant de joie) _Papa John._(les regardant tous les trois)_Et maintenant, je veux vous voir redevenir comme avant, sinon je me fâche et vous avez vu ce que ça donne !

Ils rirent à cette plaisanterie et enlacèrent encore une fois Lana. Celle-ci alla aussi saluer Carson et Teyla, heureux de la revoir.

**Chaya :** Nous devons y aller maintenant. Je vous la ramènerai…mais pas immédiatement. Je voulais juste que vous repreniez goût à la vie…ainsi que Lana.

**Elizabeth :** Merci, Chaya.

**Chaya:** Ha, juste un détail. Comme son ascension n'est pas vraiment conventionnelle, elle va continuer à vieillir jusqu'à l'âge de 21 ans et je pense ensuite que sa croissance s'arrêtera.

**McKay :** Pas de risque d'accélération de croissance ?

**Chaya :** Oh non, aucun.

**John :** Occupez-vous bien d'elle ! Et faites attention, elle a son caractère.

**Lana :** Papa !

**Chaya :** J'avais remarqué. Bien, au revoir et à bientôt.

**Lana :** Au revoir Maman et au revoir mes chers papas.

**Elizabeth, John et McKay :** A bientôt, Lana.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la Porte. Les parents de Lana avaient repris des couleurs et décidèrent de se nourrir ils avaient tous les trois maigri. Carson était heureux de revoir ses amis égaux à eux-même et de savoir sa filleule entre de bonnes mains. Il retourna dans son infirmerie et y trouva Laura Cadman.

**Carson :** Laura ?

**Laura**_(avec un grand sourire lumineux) _Carson, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose…

**FIN**

(1) Voir épisode « Virus »

(2) Voir épisode « Duet »

(3) Pour cette histoire, à vous de choisir le couple de parents idéal pour Lana : John et Elizabeth ou Rodney et Elizabeth ?

(4) Voir épisode « Hors d'Atteinte »


End file.
